


Selcouth

by orphan_account



Series: the beautiful and the profound (words) [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baby Pilot, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Weddings, but this is pure fluffy, but through jenna's eyes ??, domestic joshler goodness, idek what this is tbh sorry, kinda idk u'll get it, slipped some implied daddy kink in there woops, the adventures of babysitter jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvellous."Oh, Jenna, have you met Tyler?"





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Listen idk what this is but it's essentially domestic joshler through the eyes of Jenna 
> 
> honestly i have no idea where this came from but enjoy?

Jenna's cousin Anna got married in the middle of June, it was a wonderful day, the sun shining brightly off the lilac bridesmaids’ dresses. Everyone smiled and all the mothers wore hats and fanning themselves as they sat outside for the reception, round white tables with purple and yellow bouquets situated in the middle.  
They laughed and smiled as people conversed between courses. Jenna making the rounds between the tables her relatives were all spread across, her own bridesmaids dress flowing in the mid-afternoon breeze as she headed over to the last table of people she knew.

She sat in the now vacated seat beside her aunt. They chatted animatedly about the wedding and the day and the newlyweds, before a baby cooed and she immediately snapped her gaze up to see a man holding a not even three-year-old girl on his lap. Jenna smiled and pulled faces as he bounced her on his knee. She was just about to ask who's she was or her name or introduce herself to the man with lilac dyed hair and a nose ring when another man approached and pulled her out of his lap.

"Oh Jenna," her aunt gasped. "Have you met Tyler?" Jenna looked up at that point to see the man bouncing the little girl on his hip, talking with the man who had just been holding her. Jenna couldn't help the blush as he looked over at the call of his name.

Awkwardly he shuffled around the table and extended a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Jenna." She smiled. "How do you know the bride?" She stood up to meet his height (almost) and began trying to tickle the baby. Tyler smiled down at the little one before answering.

"Anna and I went to college together, she used to date my roommate, but he was an ass so I’m much happier for her now." He laughed and Jenna laughed too.

She blushed as their eyes met, she couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive.

The pair chatted a bit more, eyes squinted in the sunlight for a bit, swapping stories and just generally getting to know each other.

Jenna turned for a second to look at her aunt but found herself confused at the laugh that escaped her aunt at the sight of them together. _What did that mean?_

Jenna turned back to see Tyler re-situating the toddler onto his other hip, bouncing her and relishing the sweet little giggles that escaped her.

"Is she yours?" Jenna asked not sure why she was hoping he'd say no.

"Yeah, my partner and i adopted her when she was four months." He placed sloppy kisses onto her forehead making her giggle. "She's three in a couple months. Sorry she's so shy, she's not normally this well behaved." He joked, kissing her head again, as though to reassure her he was joking. Just as he shifted her Jenna's eyes came to focus on the black wedding band that wrapped neatly around his finger, her heart sank slightly and she berated herself, trying to shake off the feeling.

Just then the little one started to cry. "Emma baby, what's wrong?" Tyler cooed picking her up to better see her face. "Shhh there's no need for that." He cradled her to his chest in the hopes of calming her before the other man from before appeared by their side.

"I think she needs changing." He said softly, hand on Tyler's back. Tyler nodded and began handing her over. He pecked the man on the lips with a smile.  
"Thanks Josh." Jenna smiled at the pair, the little one already calming down in the other man’s arms.

"Dada!" She screeched tugging on his purple locks, he giggled and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Jenna smiled as she understood that Josh was Tyler's partner, that was why her aunt had been laughing at her. 

"Oh, Josh this is Jenna, Anna's cousin. Josh is my husband." Tyler introduced. Jenna smiled and shook his free hand as the toddler began tugging on his hair a bit more forcefully. Josh winced but just let it happen.

"Emma." Tyler reprimanded with a teasing glare, dragging out the 'm' sound. She instantly stopped tugging on Josh's hair with a sheepish look. Josh continued his  
conversation with Jenna.

Jenna couldn't help but be distracted by Tyler letting Emma wrap her chubby fist around his finger, before pretending to nibble on her arm causing her to giggle.

"Right." Josh sighed patting his daughter on the bum. "Changing time." He smiled and Emma cheered, throwing her fist in the air, Josh mimicked with his free hand, punching the air. "Changing time woo yeah!" Tyler laughed before pulling Josh in for another kiss.

"You're such dorks, the pair of you." He said fondly before Josh kissed him again bidding the both a short "bye" before heading off.

The rest of the wedding went by just as beautifully, the dancefloor lined with fairy lights as the sun set in the distance.

Jenna laughed as she danced around to her and her cousin's favourite childhood song. At one point even bumping into Tyler as he danced with friends.

As a slow song came on she sat down at the edge catching her breath smiling. Her gaze flickered towards couples dancing, Tyler and Josh swaying slowly, foreheads pressed together and giddy smiles on their faces as they held small conversation. Josh's arms wrapped tightly around Tyler's neck.

An hour later she spotted them again, while sat next to her two aunts who were chatting.

"We're off now everyone." Tyler said ducking in for a quick hug with the mother of the bride.

"Lovely to meet you!" Jenna smiled, standing up to place a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Actually, Anna said i should ask you if you'd be willing to babysit next week for us? we're in a band and we have to perform but she's too small to bring and our usual babysitter is on holiday." Jenna beamed glancing over at where Josh was hanging back, the two-year-old passed out on his shoulder, pacifier loosely stuffed in her mouth, a small brown stuffed cat pressed between her tiny body and Josh's.

"I'd loved to!" She said immediately and Tyler seemed surprised at the outburst before beaming back just as widely. 

"Perfect! Thank you so much! Can you give me your number so i can call you?"

Jenna nodded, putting her contact information into Tyler's phone before waving both Josh and Tyler off.

"She said she'll do it!" Tyler said excitedly lacing his fingers with Josh's free hand.

"Oh good another baby sitter with a crush on you." Josh teased, no malice in his voice.

"She does not." Tyler scoffed, before catching a look from his husband. "Well, she can get over it, you're the only one for me jishie poo." He cooed flicking Josh on the nose before laughing.

"Ty, I love you so much but if you ever call me that again I'm divorcing you and I'm taking Emma with me."

"We agreed you'd stop making that threat after the last time, when i cried."

"No we agreed to never let you drink wine at family dinners again, i made no promises about the threat." Josh said as they reached their car and he gently placed his baby girl into her car seat.

He saw Tyler pouting over the top of the door before he shut it carefully.

"c'mere." He huffed out a laugh before pulling Tyler in by his face and kissing him sweetly. "I love you and I will never take Emma away from you okay? You're the best daddy in the world." Josh wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as Tyler smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Shut up you goof." Tyler smiled before letting it turn into a smirk as he kissed along Josh's jaw. "Maybe we can see how good of a daddy i can be once we've got Emma to bed." He nipped at the hollow of Josh's throat causing him to shiver and stutter, his throat suddenly dry.

Tyler laughed and shook his head as Josh practically threw himself into the car, in a rush to get them both home.

Anna let out a happy sigh as she rested her head on Jenna's shoulder. Her big white dress almost swallowing Jenna up.

"Sorry there were no cute boys." She teased the blonde.

Jenna laughed, "Actually, i did give a cute boy my number, two technically... they just happened to be married to each other and only interested in me for babysitting purposes."

"Well, then I’d say without a doubt this was the best wedding we've ever been to." They laughed, still tipsy on champagne and giddy with love and happiness. Jenna thought maybe, her cousin wasn't entirely wrong.


End file.
